futuramaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Started - Guide
Guide Sign up for the wiki Without a wikia account your pages will be DELETED, the very first thing you want to do is sign up and make an account. To do that, go to the top right, and click where it says Sign Up (Log in). Then either connect your account via facebook, or fill out the form, and go through the registration process. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a name you use for a different service, such as email or xbox live. When you are registered for the wiki, move on to the next step. Character Page Get Approved and Create a Page In your character page you just fill in the basic info from your Character Approval submission page, after it has been approved. There are three major sections you need to worry about, and that is your characters History, Personality, and Appearance. At the top (or bottom) of your page, you must have the My Character template, the Character Infobox template is optional. If you are having trouble with those, just switch to source mode, paste the following code, fill it in and switch back to visual mode. You can also message me Belle Linda. In the above template, <--- should be replaced with your username, it will replace the } In the actual template. Info Box How to make your Info Box Click the Visual tab in the upper right hand corner and select the green puzzle piece in your edit section. Click the Source tab to fill in your information. If you are having trouble, just switch to source mode, paste the following codes there, fill them in and switch back to visual mode. To make things easier you can cut and paste the code below. you may have noticed the last entry in the code is "image", Go to tektek to design an avatar to use with your character. When you have filled out the avatar the way you want, click save avatar. Then right click on the image after it saves, and click "Save Image As" (or similar) and save it. Name it something simple you can remember. Then, come back to the wiki. Click on the right, where it says "Upload Image" and chose the image you just saved. Look at the name, and make sure you remember it. Now go back to the image bit of the form up above, and put in that exact name, including the .png, .jpg, or whatever. Now click Publish and You're done! Some of the Mutant, Robot or Alien species may be harder to find a photo for then others, so here are some ideas. Lunaii - Dollmaker| TekTek | Doll Divine Lunaii dolls.png|Lunaii Turanga Leela tektek.png|Tektek - Mutant (Leela) Amy Wong tektek.png|Tektek - Human Martian (Amy Wong) Please refrain from posting pictures of your characters family members unless the photos were created with a doll creator. If the photo is for a character submitted for approval it may or may not be accepted. Word Bubble How to make your Word Bubble You want to RolePlay right? Every user must have a Word bubble for In Character (IC) RolePlay. Word bubbles should NOT be created or used for characters that do not have a character page. Users may create a personal Word bubble for themselves for Out Of Character (OOC) posting. Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something, as opposed to them. For instance, Earth's President's Word Bubble looks like this: Which is this before it is filled out: You must include | before and after the time and another | just before you message } for the code to work. Add the time and message in place of the and }, you word bubble will look like this like this: This is an example of a less complicated word bubble it only includes 2 colors making it much more simple. } |color2 = |textcolor2 = |text = } }} } |color2 = Black |textcolor2 = White |text = }}} This is an example of a more complicated word bubble it includes 4 colors giving the user a bubble that is more individualized. } |text = } }} } |text = } }} Colors can be entered in hex code (example #747539) or as the name of the Color. When using the names of colors (example Light Blue) DO NOT leave a space, much like a website address the color is written as one word LightBlue. Word bubbles are fairly easy to edit, if you have trouble Let me know. align=center break=no buttonlabel=Create Template To Create you word bubble copy and paste one of the word bubble codes into a new page, the page MUST be titled Template:Character Name replace character name with the actual name of your character (example Template:Leah) in the box above and click Create Template. Start RolePlaying Start RolePlaying Welcome to the Future Now comes the fun part, the RolePlaying (RPing)! Futurama RolePlay Wiki is a less traditional RP setup than most RP wikis. All of the RP here takes place character-to-character on the characters' pages in the comment section or your very own RP section. If you need help please, Let me, Belle Linda know. Category:Browse